Pent Up Passion
by i'm a quitter
Summary: His teasing was so aggravating she could hardly stand it. But she'd take it, no matter what he did to her or how long he did it for. She'd get him back.


*BEFORE YOU READ* This little one-shot is a scene from 'The Trouble with Weather'. It isn't necessary to read that to understand this, but if you have read it, then this 'chapter' would immediately follow Chapter 55. In case you wanted to know. If you really don't care, then go on and read already!

Enjoy!

* * *

Xavier had warned them against 'strenuous activities', as they'd both been through quite a bit of physical and emotional drama in such a short amount of time.

_To hell with that_, Ororo thought as Logan carried her down the hall. She was a grown woman! If she wanted to have sex with the man she loved for the next seven hours then, damn it, she was going to do it!

While a light smile had graced his features only moments ago, Logan's hazel eyes were suddenly piercing in their concentration as he eyed the empty halls. Ororo pointed to her bedroom door, only because it was closer than Logan's room and had more privacy than the hall. And judging by the look on his face, the hall was a very real possibility.

He hesitated for a moment before setting her down in front of her door, looking torn as she opened it and stepped inside her room. He didn't move to enter, and Ororo frowned at him. Had that crack about creativity only been a joke?

She looked into his eyes for the answer. Where she kept a hold on her emotions, he clearly broadcasted his own more often than not. And he was currently broadcasting lust, longing, love, hesitation…

The last one, she was willing to bet, was because she hadn't invited him in. Well _that_ was easily taken care of. With a tempting smirk, Ororo snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Inhibitions completely gone, their hands were on each other before Logan could kick the door closed behind him.

She devoured his mouth hungrily, her mind reeling at how much better this was than the fantasies that had kept her awake at night. His lips weren't quite as soft as she'd imagined, but he more than made up for that with the sweltering heat that he radiated. She reached up and laced her fingers through his impossibly thick hair, reveling in the texture. It was almost as thick as hers, which he was exploring as well. Ororo had always been of the opinion that her hair was her crowning glory, and she didn't like others touching it.

But she could make an exception for Logan.

Trailing his hands down, they stopped at her stomach and he gave her a push. She flopped back on her bed a bit gracelessly, unaware that they'd even moved near it. She scowled at him, but they both knew that it was half hearted. She sat up and leaned against her elbows, beckoning him to her with one finger. Giving her a smirk that was as raunchy as it was appealing, Logan eyed her like prey as he crawled onto the mattress and towered over her.

He eyed her greedily, but she pulled his mouth to hers impatiently. She'd waited too long for him. They could be gentle later.

Unfortunately, he seemed to catch on to her impatience and purposefully slowed his pace even more. His tongue dragged across her lips lazily, stealing her breath and making her forget her name. His hands, which she now noticed, were tracing feather light patterns across her stomach and hips, making her dizzy as well. The fact that her clothes prevented her from fully feeling his heat was maddening, but when she reached down to tug off her clothes, his hands caught her wrists and held them away.

"You must hate me," she moaned, writhing beneath him.

"Or maybe I like seeing you this way," he answered distractedly. Pinning both of her hands over her head and holding them there with one hand, he dipped his other hand under her shirt and continued his torture. "You're absolutely intoxicating. Your look, your sound, your scent… Why wouldn't I want to prolong this?"

Everything in the room brightened a little, and she was sure that her eyes had momentarily flashed white. "Because your more than willing lover is getting dangerously impatient."

"I can't make myself stop," he breathed, leaning down and trailing hot kisses across her throat. "You can't imagine how many times I've done this do you in my mind. Sometimes I'm gentle, sometimes I'm rough. But I _always_ make you scream."

"So prove it, damn it!"

The sound of metal scraping broke through Ororo's erotic haze and she opened her eyes. Logan had popped a claw out of his free hand and had slipped it delicately under her shirt.

"Will you miss this shirt?" he asked softly, his voice pure sex.

"Probably not."

Without another word, he angled his claw just right and cut a straight line down the middle of her shirt. It fell open and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra, which seemed to instantly catch Logan's attention as he retracted his claw. She hadn't had a chance to put one on after waking up in the medical wing, and she was eternally grateful for that. One less article of clothing between his flesh and hers.

Logan paused above her, staring hard at her exposed chest. Any other time – or with any other man – she might've felt self conscious about the close scrutiny. She was average sized, as far as she'd seen from other women. Full enough and round enough to be passable, but not exquisite. She might've mistaken Logan's hesitation for disappointment, might've coughed uncomfortably and effectively ruined the mood…

But with Logan she knew better. She was sure that he was simply stunned that they were finally in front of his face, finally pointed proudly only inches from his waiting mouth. But he was only staring, and it was making her mad. Trying to turn the tables, Ororo arched her back, closing the distance. The smooth skin of her breast only brushed against his lips before he drew his head back. She dropped her weight back onto the mattress with an almost vicious snarl. "Hurry up or this _will_ get ugly."

Logan only chuckled and began planting light kisses around her breast, painfully close to the tip but never touching. "You don't like not being in control," he observed as he moved on to her other breast.

A little memorized, she watched his mouth glide across her skin effortlessly, only increasing her frustration. She'd never been so aroused in her entire life, and at this rate he was going to keep going until she passed out. Her entire body was already quaking with need. Without her permission, fevered moans escaped her lips and her eyes slid shut. His teasing was so aggravating, she could hardly stand it. But she'd take it, no matter what he did to her or how long he did it for.

She'd get him back.

As though he'd caught that stray thought, his mouth latched onto her nipple and she arched her back violently, crying out in pleasure and relief. Her breath short, she tried to keep her voice down with little success as he paid her other breast the same attention before moving lower still.

His tongue had only made a few circles around her flat abdomen before his head snapped up, his eyes more intense than she'd ever seen. She could see the raw male lust burning inside him, and knew that he was just as worked up as she was. Perhaps he'd caught the scent of how much she wanted him? Considering how she felt, she could accurately guess that the scent wasn't hard to catch.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me," he growled, crawling up her body and covering her mouth with his hotly. The heat he radiated as he settled his weight on top of her was like a living blanket, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to lock him in that position. As their tongues clashed, she felt the swell in his pants and figured that she had a pretty good idea of what she was doing to him.

Logan moaned into her mouth and ground his hips into hers. She responded by squeezing harder. Any other man, mutant or human, probably would've been bruised by her grip. Ororo took delight in the fact that, while she might be hurting him a little, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

His grip on her wrists loosened minimally, but that was all it took to wrench herself free of his imprisoning grasp. She threw her entire weight at him and they rolled over until Ororo was on top. Logan drew back and stared at her, his eyes shining with lust and a hint of fear. Now that she was free, _he_ was the prey.

She made short work of his clothing and the rest of hers, using light snaps of static to burn through their clothes so that she could pull them off with relative ease. When they were both fully naked, she towered over her former aggressor with a lecherous smirk. He probably thought that she was going to retaliate. _Soon_, she thought as she grabbed his throbbing member.

He gasped, his entire body twitching in response. Through her impatient haze, she allowed herself a quick smirk of satisfaction. He was raised like a tower and hard as oak, and Ororo took in all of it as she lowered herself onto him roughly. He was buried to the hilt in one stroke, and both moaned and writhed in dizzy appreciation. She moved slowly at first, lost in the pleasure of the heat he radiated. She clenched her inner walls to counter his thrusts, and another louder moan escaped him. She clenched harder, loving the noise he was making. She was barely keeping a leash on her own vocal chords, but that leash was going to snap quickly if he kept that up.

His hands – rough and a bit calloused – settled on her firm hips, controlling her movements even from his position on his back. He squeezed and trailed his hands all along her body, eliciting moans that were getting louder and breathier all at once.

Logan began moving in earnest, pistoning in and out of her as though his life depended on it. Ororo kept pace for all she was worth, and began to feel the stirrings of release building up inside her. Her whole being focused on where their bodies met, she could scarcely keep from crying out every time he drove himself into her.

She slowed her pace only a little and locked eyes with Logan as he sat up. He was so many things to her in that moment; her friend, her lover, her protector, her other half… The pause between them was everlasting, yet it'd likely been half a second. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pushed them both back onto the mattress, her tongue penetrating him as deeply as he was penetrating her.

Gasping for air, he rolled them over and moved in and out of her with fevered urgency. Their mouths were still fused together, but as their pleasure built up they were breaking apart more frequently to accommodate their labored breathing. Ororo felt the telltale snapping of electricity underneath her skin, heating her until her core temperature was nearly as white-hot as Logan's. And the throaty growl that he released and the involuntary contracting of his abs suggested that he felt it too.

The air around them thickened, charging with threatening static. Unable to take anymore, Ororo called all of the static to her in a rush. Digging her nails into his tight, muscular rear, Ororo reached up and bit down hard on his pecs, releasing all of the pent up static in a blinding rush.

His entire body jackknifed from the intensity of the climax that followed, a primeval sexual scream bursting from the depths of his chest. The look of agonizing pleasure that twisted his features did it for Ororo, and she began to spasm against him just as wildly, her body pulsing and muscles contracting. Releasing his wounded flesh, his name drifted out of her mouth in a throaty moan as they both rode out the pleasure of their combined passion. It felt so good that it bordered on pain, the entire experience nearly religious.

After it faded, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Both were drenched in sweat and still trembling with the aftershock as they struggled to compose themselves. Ororo felt like her bones had all been turned to jelly, and nearly every muscle in her body ached in some way, shape, or form. The feeling was downright blissful.

Logan's enormous weight was a little constricting, but she welcomed it when she realized that he was just as spent as she was. He muttered something against her chest that she didn't quite catch, and she quietly asked him to repeat it. He unearthed his face from the valley of her breasts with visible effort and fixed her with a lazy gaze. "I said, I think I caught a glimpse of heaven."

His tone was light, aloof even, but the intensity in his hazel eyes confirmed that he was absolutely serious. He wouldn't tell her that he loved her – not yet; he was waiting for her to say it first. But this was as close to a declaration of love as he would get, and they both knew that he did love her.

And she loved him just as much. Ororo felt a grateful smile tug at her lips. He was radiant, his affection chasing back the darkness of her past that she couldn't seem to escape. In that moment, he was the reason the world existed. But before she could gather a response, there was an impatient knock at her door, and the person on the other side began speaking before Ororo could contemplate getting up.

"I know you two are together now," Kitty said tiredly from the other side of the door, "and that's fantastic – don't get me wrong. But these walls aren't as soundproof as you might think. I'm pretty sure they heard those wolf howls all the way in Brooklyn."

"There's no help for that," Logan said flatly, loud enough for her to hear. "I'm a screamer."

There was a pause before a muffled, "Fucking yuck," could be heard, followed by retreating footsteps.

Ororo laughed uncontrollably, unsure of why she thought his comment was so hilarious. Maybe she was just that relaxed. "We really – we really should k-keep it down," she gasped through her laughter.

Logan gently bit her shoulder and Ororo's giggles ceased like a switch had been flipped. That dirty smirk was back, and Ororo felt the temperature in the room spike in response.

"If we're going to be quiet," he said slowly, moving down the length of her body, "then I might need a little practice."

He paused to press a lingering kiss on her hip before drifting lower still. Ororo didn't mind practice.

Not at all.


End file.
